wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coypu (Pom)
My Timeline | Coypu | Female | MudWing | Student }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator ''' | PomeranateTheRainWing854 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Main Attribute | Leader |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Swamp |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Tiger (true king of the jungle) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 4 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | Straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Student, Bigwings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | MudWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To protect and look after her sibs |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence |Jade Mountain (formerly Mud Kingdom) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Egret (PomegranateTheRainWing854) (brother), Caiman |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Egret, Caiman, most students at Jade Mountain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Anyone who hurts her sibs/friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | things being organized, being with her sibs, scavengers, food, being with dragons in general |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | things being disorganized, chaos, not having the power to change a situation, hunger, being alone for long |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities ''' | normal MudWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | totally open |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Let's just... Stop arguing and be civilized, maybe have some cows or fruit, and settle down." |} |} Biography Coypu is a MudWing who attends Jade Mountain in the Quartz Winglet. Before she attended Jade Mountain, she was a Bigwings to a troop that hatched with only three sibs; Egret (PomegranateTheRainWing854), Caiman, and herself. Personality Coypu is brave and loyal, but can be impulsive at times. Luckily, she has her sibs, who she listens to when they have suggestions. She is pretty extroverted and friendly, and hates to be alone for long. She tries to take control of every situation, and wants things to not be chaotic. Appearance Coypu is an obvious bigwings. She is tall, muscular, and compact. Her wings are slightly larger than an average MudWing's, which makes sense considering her build. She is a reddish-brown with orange underscales and wing membranes. Her back spines and "markings" are a slightly darker orange. Relationships Egret (PomegranateTheRainWing854): Finds him cute (like an adorable little brother) and wants to help him not be so self-concious. Caiman: WIP Appears In link fanfictions character appears in here Abilities Normal MudWing abilities Trivia *fact here *fact here *fact here Gallery MudTransparent-1.png|A typical MudWing by Joy Ang Coyeboye.png|By Dewdrop the Suchomimus! Category:MudWings Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:Work In Progress